Ashwinder
by Floaw
Summary: I reached inside of my bag and handed her the object in question. "Is that an Ashwinder?" She asked me as her eyes remained with great interest on the small serpent. "Yes, it was born from the Fiendfyre that hurt Ron" I answered, trying not to show her how difficult it became for me to breathe. - Sequel to Goodbye Ron - Astoria/Hermione


**Title:** Ashwinder  
**Author:** Floaw  
**Pairing:** Astoria/Hermione from Astoria's POV  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JKR  
**Summary:** I reached inside of my bag and handed her the object in question. "Is that an Ashwinder?" She asked me as her eyes remained with great interest on the small serpent. "Yes, it was born from the Fiendfyre that hurt Ron" I answered, trying not to show her how difficult it became for me to breathe. - Sequel to Goodbye Ron - Astoria/Hermione

Yesterday was Ron's death anniversary, it made me think of that rainy day when his body had been buried deep in the ground, and in my mind, I saw her again. I remembered the sorrow on her face, it made my chest tighten, and for a couple of seconds I found it hard to breathe. I only met her once since the funeral, one single time in one year, however, I couldn't stop to think about her since that fortunate encounter...

_Five months ago._

_I was making my way through the crowd that had gathered in the atrium of the Ministry, silently cursing their slowness. I glanced at my watch and cursed again. I had to head back to St Mango as soon as I could : with Johnson on sick leave, I was the only trained healer of the Dark Magic Damage Department, and the stupid junior doctors that I was compelled to oversee clearly lacked skills in healing serious hexes...  
I let out a short sight, as I finally reached the lift. I came in and waited patiently as other people filled the elevator.  
Just as the doors were about to close, she came in - _Hermione_ - and pressed the third floor button. She lifted her eyes, and her gaze met mine. She seemed taken aback for a moment, however, it only took her a few seconds to get over her surprise, and she offered me a small smile. It made me feel so warm inside, just like the day of Ron's funeral, and I couldn't prevent myself for grinning back at the brunette before she buried herself in the paperwork she had in her hands._

I don't know, maybe it is because she was the first one to smile this time, but I couldn't stop to think about how beautiful she was with that small grin on her face. It frightened me, the way she always seemed to be on my mind, and how my heart raced when I thought about her, but I couldn't - didn't want? - to stop. Perhaps that's why I found myself on her apartment's doorstep, wondering if I should knock.  
I let out a heavy sight and turned around, ready to leave like a coward, however, as I made one step toward the stairs, I heard the door of her apartment open. She was leaning against the frame, an elegant eyebrow raised. I watched her with an open mouth, unable to say anything or to ask her how she knew I was there.

"I heard footsteps and I saw you through the peephole"

Okay, that explained why she opened the door.

"I know that I'm not the one you expect to see during those difficult times, but I wanted to give you something"

I reached inside of my bag and handed her the object in question.

"Is that an Ashwinder?" She asked me as her eyes remained with great interest on the small serpent.

"Yes, it was born from the Fiendfyre that hurt Ron" I answered, trying not to show her how difficult it became for me to breathe.

She flinched briefly when I mentioned her dead husband, however, she quickly changed the subject. "But- they only live for a couple of hours! How did you manage to preserve it?"

I cleared my throat and said "It's conserved inside a block of ice"

"Ice?" She looked up from the gift, seeming taken aback by my answer. "But, it doesn't feel cold, and it doesn't-"

"Melt?" I cut her short, a small smile on the corner of my mouth. "I enchanted it"

"It is truly amazing!" She said, eying the piece of ice with curiosity, then her gaze met mine, and she whispered "Amazing" again.

I gave her a nervous smile and looked at my feet as I tucked a strand if blonde hair behind my ear. "I hoped you would think so!"  
My eyes met hers again and I smiled at her as I said "I named him Won-Won"

She gave me a strange look before she burst out laughing, and I couldn't prevent myself from joining her, feeling incredibly happy to see her that joyful.

When we became silent again, I went on. "You know, it is not just a simple gift, I like to think that it holds a great symbol". I stopped briefly and bit my lower lip. "You see, this Ashwinder, it means that, no matter how dreadful are the things you go through, you can always rise from your ashes."

She tilted her head to the side, and watched me with curiosity, staying silent for a moment, before she spoke again. "You really are a smart girl, Astoria Greengrass!". She bit her lip and I averted my gaze, blushing furiously, until she carried on : "Would you like to come inside?" She asked me with a shy smile that made me melt.

Unable to say anything, I slowly nodded and followed her as she went through the front door of her apartment.


End file.
